Chapter 239
Chapter 239 is titled "Angel Beach". Cover Page Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol. 4: "I Eat a Bench". Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates enter the White-White Sea and Skypiea through Heaven's Gate. The crew then land on Angel Beach, where they meet some of its inhabitants and are introduced to the flora and fauna of the sky islands. Long Summary The Straw Hat Pirates travel up a line of clouds shaped like a river and reach the entrance to the Sky Island "Godland Skypiea". They fly into the Sky Island propelled by the river and look with amazement at the buildings and clouds shaped like a sea. The crew reaches the beach and Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper jumps off the ship and run off as fast as they can to the beach to explore the surrounding area. Zoro asks about dropping the anchor where he comments that it would be impossible since the sea is bottomless, but Luffy does not care at all so Zoro drops it anyway. Sanji gets caught in the fun and heads to the beach. Then Nami is being attacked by the south bird which they forgot to release and it leaves. Zoro understands that the beach is the island's structural basis. Robin states that she has not thought of a landing being so adventurous, while Nami notices that the name of the island is the same as that form the map Luffy found. Luffy gets really excited that the island is filled with scent of adventure. Nami thinks that she can relax for a while without having trouble with the Marines while Sanji examines the flowers of the island. Luffy sees a strange pumpkin-like fruit and tries to bite into it, but it is too hard and offers the fruit to Usopp while Zoro, now out of the ship, questions whether it is really clouds they are on since his feet are wet. Sanji offers Nami the a flower while she ignores him and checks out sofas made of clouds with Chopper. Then music begins to play and a small fox appears, which Zoro comments on seeing it, and Sanji points out a person on a hill far back. Usopp comments that is may be a raider, but Sanji shouts out that its an Angel because of the wings and harp. The "angel", which is a beautiful woman, turns towards them, salutes them and approaches them. She asks them if they are from the Blue Seas to which Luffy informs her that they came from flying up from below. Then she informs them that this place is known as Angel Beach of Skypiea Island and asks Luffy if he would like to drink from the fruit, called Gaunasu, which he tried to bite into earlier. She cuts open the fruit which Luffy drinks from and comments how good it tasted. After opening the fruit, she introduces herself as Conis, a box also informs the reader that the fox seen earlier is named Su, and says that she can help them if they have any problems. Nami says to her that there are many things she wants to know about the island and comments on how unbelievable everything is. Then the Straw Hats notice a man coming from the sea. Conis says that he is her father riding a waver. He crash lands and asks if anyone if anyone is hurt which Zoro remarks that he should be asking himself that question. The Waver is explained by Nami from Noland's dairy that it is a boat which can sail without wind. After asking his daughter Conis if the Straw Hats are her friends, she informs him that they are from the Blue Seas. He then tells the crew that they are in the White-White Sea and introduces himself as Pagaya. Pagaya tells the Straw Hats that he just finish fishing in the White White Sea shows them the Sky Lobsters, a delicious sea food in white sea. The Straw Hats are invited to his home, while Nami asks the reason why the Waver sails without wind. Conis states that it is because of dials and asks Nami if she knows what a dial is. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Dials are mentioned for the first time. *Conis, Pagaya and Su all are introduced in this chapter. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 239 de:Angelbeach (Kapitel) it:Capitolo 239 Category:Volume 26